Love Blossoms In The Air
by SukiRPGAnime08
Summary: Title sucks,I know,but story lot more better.Four new character join the heros,they know about L.Y.O.K.O,another person is trapped in Lyoko just like Aelita.What happened when X.A.N.A wants both Aelita and this other person.Read to find out.OddxOC,UxY,JxA
1. New Character's Profile

Name: Crystal  
Age: 15-16 years old  
D.O.B: October 30th  
Height: Same as Ulrich  
Hair Color: Black  
Eyes Color: Blue  
Lover: Odd  
Personality: Nice, Kinda shy, Protective, Alittle jealous, Can be a bitch at sometime, Loving, Caring  
Family: Just a mother and a little sister that is a genius like Jeremy  
Bio: Crystal is a very sweet girl, but in L.Y.O.K.O, her personality changes alittle. She's still sweet but, with a little kick-butt personality inside of her. Her little sister is a genius just like Jeremy. She has a huge crush on Odd.

* * *

Name: Diana  
Age: Same as Yumi, 15-16 years old  
D.O.B: August 2nd  
Height: Same as Yumi  
Hair Color: Light Brown  
Eyes Color: Green  
Lover: Haru  
Personality: Nice, sweet, protective, Can be a bitch sometimes, Caring, Loving  
Family: Mother & Father  
Bio: Diana is a girl with alot of spunk, and a short-temper. She loves to fight and is very protective of her friends. She's loving, but if you get on her nerves...it's not pretty! Haru usually has to hold Diana back so she doesn't hurt anyone. Diana is very much in love with Haru. The two have been going out for 4 years now. They are very close. The two are in all their classes together. She loves to cook, play badminton, tennis, soccer, football, and martial arts. Diana knows about L.Y.O.K.O. Diana is a punk.

* * *

Name: Haru  
Age: Same as Diana and Yumi, 15-16 years old  
D.O.B: July 6th  
Height: 3" taller than Diana  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eyes Color: Gold  
Lover: Diana  
Personality: Same as Ed from Full Metal Alchemist  
Family: Mother, Father, and Older brother (23)  
Bio: Haru is very loving, and very over-protective of Diana. He's madly in love with her, and plans on marrying her when they get out of school. He's in all of Diana's classes. He loves to cook for Diana. Haru loves to play football, and does martial arts, just to be with Diana. Haru knows about L.Y.O.K.O. Haru is a punk but not as much as Diana. Haru wears black and red alot, and knows that those two colors are Diana's favorite colors. Diana sometimes wears Haru's clothes, but only when she wants to.

* * *

Name: Junna  
Age: 13-14 years old  
D.O.B: April 4th  
Height: Same as Jeremy  
Hair Color: Black with red streaks  
Eyes Color: Brown  
Lover: Andy  
Personality: Kinda like Jeremy  
Family: Mother and Older sister (Crystal)  
Bio: Junna is a genius, just like Jeremy. Both Crystal and Junna know about L.Y.O.K.O. They have the same but different technology that Jeremy and the others have to get to L.Y.O.K.O in an abandon house. But their mother doesn't know about it. Junna is the one that goes on the computer and does all the technology stuff.

* * *

Name: Andy  
Age: 13-14 years old  
D.O.B: Unknown  
Height: Same as Odd  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eyes Color: Blue  
Lover: Junna  
Personality: Kinda like Odd and Aelita  
Family: Unknown  
Bio: Andy is a sweet, warm-hearted guy. He has been created/found in L.Y.O.K.O. After awhile he starts to fall in love with Junna. He also has the same abilities as Aelita does, but only alittle different. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone**

**This is another story written by both my BFFL and myself.**

**I hope that you like it...this is our first Code LYOKO story...so...try to be nice and try to like simmer down on the critizism please.**

**Thank you and have a wonderful reading of this story.****

* * *

**

**Code L.Y.O.K.O  
by Katrena Rother & Suki Choe**

Chapter One:

"Another day, another boring yet alittle fun class, right Ulrich?" Odd asked while both of them were walking to class together.

Ulrich answered, "yeah, it is kinda boring, I mean X.A.N.A hasn't attacked us for awhile."

"But isn't that a good thing, that he hasn't attacked yet," Yumi said while she was catching up to Ulrich and Odd.

They both said there hi's to Yumi and Yumi said hi back.

Yumi asked them both "hey, have any of you seen Jeremy lately?"

Odd answered "he's in his dorm, working on the bugs on materializing Aelita!" then Ulrich said "that's our Jeremy, he really wants Aelita to live in the real world with us."

Sissy was eavesdropping on their conversation, she said to herself _those losers are up to something, and I don't like it!_ Then she left the spot that she was at.

Everyone that was outside went to class.

* * *

Jeremy was talking to Aelita on the computer. 

"So how is everything Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

Jeremy answered, "oh, everything is fine, X.A.N.A not attacking, everything is good."

Both Aelita and Jeremy smiled.

Then the bell rang, Jeremy said to Aelita "I have to go Aelita, contact me if any towers are activated, ok Aelita."

Aelita said "ok Jeremy, I'll contact you as soon as possible when a tower is activated."

Then Aelita signed off, and Jeremy went to class.

* * *

While everyone was in class, four people were at the entrance of the school. 

Three girls and one guy, they all went to the principle's office to get their schedules and they went to their class.

* * *

In Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy's class, a new student walked in. 

"Class, this is Junna, Junna, you can sit next to Jeremy in the front row," Ms. Herds said.

Junna sat down next to Jeremy.

"Hello Junna, my name is Jeremy, and this is Odd, and Ulrich."

Junna smiled.

"Hello" she said back.

"So Junna, do you have any siblings that came to this school as well?" Ulrich asked.

Junna answered, "Actually, yes, I did."

"Who?" Odd asked her.

"My older sister, Crystal."

"Crystal?" Ulrich asked.

_That's a beautiful name_ Odd though as he began blushing, just thinking about it, and he hasn't even seen her yet.

"Yeah, she's two years older than me," Junna said while smiling.

"So she's sixteen or seventeen?" Odd asked.

"No, neither, she's fifteen." Junna answered.

"What!" Jeremy and the others were confused.

"How?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm thirteen," she answered.

"How? Then you should be in a grade lower than us," Jeremy said.

"Yeah, but I'm way too smart for them. What can I say? I can't help it that I'm that good!" Junna smiled.

* * *

In Yumi's class... 

She got three new students.

Two walked in holding hands, and boy and a girl, and the other walked in front of them.

"Class, this is Crystal," the girl that was in front of the couples smiled at the class, "and this is Diana and Haru. You three can sit near Yumi, right there."

The teacher pointed out Yumi to the three.

They sat down near Yumi.

"Hey, I'm Yumi."

"Hey, I'm Crystal." She smiled, "And those two idiots are Diana and Haru. They're obsessed about each other, so if I were you, I'd try to avoid talking to them, because if you do, they'll just talk about each other."

"Shut up, Crystal, you'll do the same thing, when you find someone!" Diana stated.

"Yeah, ok, I'd like to see that. Trust me, Diana, that's not going to happen!" Crystal said to Diana.

"O-K...keep telling yourself that!" Diana smiled.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, Lunch came. 

Yumi brought Crystal, Haru, and Diana with her to sit, so she could introduce them to the gang.

Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich did the same thing, but brought Junna.

Crystal saw Junna with three other boys that were walking with her towards the table.

Yumi said to the three boys "hey guys, I see that you guys have a new student also."

Ulrich answered, "yeah, we did, this is Junna, Junna, this is our friend, Yumi."

Junna smiled and said, "Hi, it's nice to meet you Yumi."

"Nice to meet you too, Junna," Yumi said then smiled.

"Yumi looked at Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich, she said "and these three people are Crystal, Diana, and Haru, both Haru and Diana are a couple."

Jeremy was the first to speak "I'm Jeremy, this is Odd to my right and Ulrich to my left."

Both Ulrich and Odd said ho to them, and Crystal, Diana, and Haru said hi back.

They all sat down to eat their lunch.

As they were eating their lunches, Odd kept on staring at Crystal, Ulrich elbowed Odd on the side and said "hey Odd, you in love or something?"

"Yeah Odd, you've been staring at Crystal for a really long time," Yumi added.

Odd realized what he was doing; he blushed, and kept eating his lunch.

Crystal was also blushing when they said that Odd was staring at her.

Sissy looked at the group, and said to Nicholas and Herb "those four must be new, we've seen that girl with the silly hat in class, but the other three we've never met at all."

Both Nicholas and Herb agreed with Sissy, they kept staring at both Diana and Crystal.

So Sissy stood up from her seat and walked over to them, she said "hello, I'm Sissy, what's your names?"

They all looked at her, Sissy looked at Haru and tried to look at Diana and Crystal.

Diana saw that Sissy was looking at Haru and gave Sissy a dirty look.

Crystal said, "I'm Crystal, these two lovebirds are Diana and Haru."

When Sissy heard that, she just looked away and said "oh ok, well, see ya losers!" then she walked away.

Yumi said, "don't worry about her, she's just a pain to everyone in school, she thinks she's so popular cause she's the principle's daughter."

Odd added, "Yeah, she's a real pain."

They all continued to eat their lunch and talk about other stuff.

Lunch was over; they all went back to class.

* * *

After what seemed like hours to all the students in class, the bell rang. 

They all left the classroom and went either outside or back to their dorm.

After Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and Junna got out of Mrs. Herds class, Jeremy said "I've gotta go to the factory, maybe this time it'll work."

Ulrich said "let's hope so, she's been in there for so long."

"Yeah, and she needs to know what it feel, looks, taste, and to know what the world has for her," Odd added.

Junna asked them "Who are you guys talking about?"

All three of them looked at her, confused of whether to tell her or not.

Jeremy said "we're talking about our friend, see, she lives somewhere else, and umm, well, we just wanna see if she wants to come over or something like that."

"She lives in L.Y.O.K.O, doesn't she?" Junna asked and smiled.

All three of them were surprised that Junna asked that question.

Odd said "yeah but, how did you know that our friend lives in L.Y.O.K.O?"

Junna answered "because I have a friend that lives in L.Y.O.K.O too, I've been trying to materialize him for a long time, but so far, nothing happened, so I'm still trying to get him to come to the real world too."

"So you know about L.Y.O.K.O?" Ulrich asked.

Junna nodded and kept on smiling.

Odd asked "what about your sister, Diana and Haru, do they know about it too?"

Junna said, "yeah, all four of us know, but my mom doesn't know about L.Y.O.K.O."

"Yeah, no one in our families know about it either," Odd, said.

Jeremy said "I'll see you guys later, I'll contact you if there's any activated towers."

Then he left to go to the factory.

Odd, Ulrich, and Junna waited for Yumi and the others to arrive.

* * *

Both Diana and Haru bugged Crystal, if she liked anyone in school. 

Crystal said, "I told you guys, I don't like anyone in the school...yet."

Diana, Haru, and Yumi laughed, then Crystal laughed with them.

Crystal saw Junna, Ulrich, and Odd near a bench, she went up to Junna, she petted Junna's head while saying "hey Junna, how's your first day here going!"

Junna answered "it's good, now can you stop patting my head please, your messing up my hair and my pretty hat."

Both Junna and Crystal laughed for a minute.

Yumi, Diana, and Haru came over to them.

Then all of a sudden a mosquito came and was sucking a random girls blood from her arm.

The mosquito had a color of red in its eyes.

It flew away from the girls arm.

After a few minutes, the girl fainted, people looked at her as a random boy was trying to wake the fainted girl up.

Junna's laptop began to beep, she took it out, opened in, and a boy with red hair and aqua eyes came up on the screen of the laptop.

"X.A.N.A's attacking!"

* * *

**That's all...please review this chapter please...and tell me whether you like it or not...or I need to change some things in it for it to make it good.**

**Well...I guess that's all that I have to say...please review nicely please.**

**Later Days my friends**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter of this wonderful story that both my BFFL and myself wrote together.**

**Please read and review nicely please.**

**Happy readings then.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

"X.A.N.A's attacking!" the boy said.

"We know Andy, we'll be there soon, just wait for us ok," Junna said, closed her laptop, and put it in her book pack.

She said "let's go guys, we have to go to our secret base."

Ulrich said "yeah, we gotta go to the factory, we'll meet you at L.Y.O.K.O."

Then they went their separate ways.

Junna, Crystal, Diana, and Haru went to an abandon house basement.

And Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd went to the factory.

* * *

The groups were virtualized.

They all met up in the snow region, as they introduced themselves.

Jeremy began speaking to them.

"Ok, everyone here?" he asked.

"Yes, Jeremy, we're all here." Aelita answered.

"Good, then...wait...where's Junna?" Jeremy asked.

Then Junna's voice came in, "I'm here, and I'm at the basement so I guess you can say that I'm also monitoring this also, just like you are Jeremy."

Another voice was heard, it was the same boy that was in Junna's laptop, "Haru! Diana! Crystal!"

Haru, Diana, and Crystal all heard their names being called, they looked at the direction that the voice was coming from.

They all said "Andy!"

Andy came up to them, Haru introduce Andy to Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy.

After the introduction was over with, Jeremy tracked the tower that was activated.

"Ok then, well, the tower is located in the forest region." Jeremy explained.

"Got it!" Aelita said.

"I'm virtualizing your vehicles now." Jeremy said.

Junna did the same for Crystal, Diana, and Haru's vehicles.

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi got their vehicles.

Aelita had joined Yumi on her vehicle, as she always does.

Both Haru and Diana had a two-wheeled motorcycle for the both of them.

Haru was in the front, and Diana holding her arms around his waist.

Both Crystal and Andy had scooters, but they were different from Yumi's scooters.

They all rode to the forest region.

When they got there, there were two crabs, two skipazowas and about five wasps.

"You've got to be kidding me!" both Crystal and Diana said in unison, as they looked at their opponents.

Everyone got off their vehicles, and decide to split up, and defeat their opponents individually.

Crystal and Diana both felt that they could deal with the skipazowas.

Yumi took both Aelita and Andy to the tower making sure that they wouldn't get hurt.

She also took them there so they could deactivate the tower.

Haru and Ulrich were both taking care of the crabs, with their swords.

Odd was taking care of the wasps.

* * *

The Skipazowa knocked Crystal down to the ground and the other Skipazowa knocked Diana's weapon out of her hand, and away from her.

Both the Skipazowas picked both the girls up as their tentacles were wrapped around the girls' bodies, and began draining their memories.

They both screamed for a second, then were blacked out.

Both Odd and Haru saw this, and heard them screaming.

Haru defeated the crab that he was fighting with real fast, and ran towards the Skipazowa that had Diana to save her.

Odd wanted to save Crystal, but he kept being attacked by the wasps every time he was about to go over to Crystal.

Ulrich defeated the crab that he was fighting, and ran towards where Odd was, he told him to go and help Crystal, and that he would take care of the rest of the wasps.

Ulrich told Odd this, after killing a couple that kept stopping Odd from saving Crystal.

So, Odd ran over to help Crystal.

He used his arrows to hurt the Skipazowa, so it would drop Crystal, and not drain anymore of her memory.

Odd damaged the Skipazowa that hurt Crystal.

He ran over to Crystal, and lifted her head up, and mover her body towards his chest.

"Crystal, are you ok?" he asked as he worried.

"Uh...Odd?" she asked.

Odd smiled.

"Good!" he said.

"You saved me," she whispered.

"Yeah, of course! I wouldn't let a beautiful girl like you get hurt!" he blushed as he said that.

Crystal froze and blushed as well, after she heard what Odd said to her.

* * *

Haru sliced the Skipazowa's tentacles with one swipe of his sword.

The Skipazowa dropped Diana.

Haru caught her, in a bride-like style.

Diana opened her eyes, and saw Haru.

She smiled.

"Hey..." she whispered.

"Hey..." he smiled back, "you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, now that you're here." She kept smiling.

Haru blushed.

* * *

Odd picked Crystal up in a bride-like style, and carried her over to Ulrich.

* * *

Haru carried Diana over to Ulrich also.

* * *

Ulrich finished defeating the enemies.

He looked at the two sets of couple, and smiled.

Yumi had gotten both Aelita and Andy to the tower.

They all went inside.

Andy and Aelita both deactivated the tower, by typing in L.Y.O.K.O below the word code.

* * *

"Return to the past, now!" both Jeremy and Junna said, then pressed the enter key on their keyboard.

* * *

The group was sitting outside the school, under a tree, as they were talking to each other.

Odd and Crystal were sitting next to each other.

Diana was sitting on Haru's lap.

Yumi and Ulrich were sitting next to each other.

As Jeremy and Junna decided to go to the factory, try to materialize, both Aelita and Andy.

Both Diana and Haru looked at Crystal with smiled on their faces.

Crystal saw the smiles on their faces; she asked, "What are you guys smiling about?"

Diana answered "well, if you recall, in L.Y.O.K.O, you and Odd were alittle close!"

Both Crystal and Odd blushed when Diana said that.

"It's not what you think Diana, both Odd and I are just friends, nothing more," Crystal said, she got up from the bench and walked to class.

Odd was alittle disappointed at what Crystal said.

Diana said to Odd "don't worry about it Odd, she's in denial right now, I'm sure she'll get over her denial and say her true feelings about ya!"

Odd looked at Diana and back at crystal, and said "I hope so, cause I think she's really cute."

Then he got up from the bench and walked to his class.

"Why doesn't he just ask her out?" Haru asked, "I mean since she's in denial, so if he tells his feelings and is romantic about it, then I'm sure that she'll accept him sooner than later!"

The group was looking at Haru, as they agreed with him.

"True! You're right, Haru!" Ulrich said, "If Odd gets romantic she will accept him sooner instead of later!"

"Yeah, but can Odd be romantic, that's the question!" stated Diana.

"Probably not!" laughed Yumi, "but if he tries hard enough, I'm sure that he can!"

"So how about you two give him some pointers!" suggested Diana, as she referred to Haru and Ulrich.

"Hm..." both the boys gave them a smirk, "sure!"

"We can show him everything we know!" Ulrich smiled.

"Yeah, then he'll finally have another girl!" Haru agreed.

"But can he keep her?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm sure that he can!" said Diana in confidence, "those two were made for each other!"

They all agreed then headed to class.

All day, during school, both Crystal and Odd were thinking of each other.

After class, Ulrich and Haru pulled Odd away to the other side of school as they were giving him pointers on how to ask Crystal out.

* * *

Jeremy, Aelita, and Junna went back to the factory to think of a way to materialize Andy.

* * *

Yumi, Diana, and Crystal all hung out in Yumi's room, at her house.

Yumi and Diana were trying to think of a way to make Crystal confess her feelings for Odd.

"How about we leave you two alone somewhere, like a park, or something like that!" Diana said with a smiled on her face.

"I don't know about this you guys, I mean, it's been like what, five months since my last boyfriend," Crystal said as she was thinking.

Both Yumi and Diana looked at her with concern on their face.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that, if I be romantic, then Crystal will go out with me?" Odd asked.

Both Haru and Ulrich nodded yes to him.

Haru said "and you have to confess your love to her, even if Crystal is in denial, don't let that stop you, you have to get her to listen to you, she'll eventually confess her love to you if you be honest and romantic to her, ok Odd!"

Odd nodded his head yes, and said "don't worry, I'll get her to confess her love to me, and I'll be romantic to her."

Both Haru and Ulrich smiled, and Ulrich then said "oh, and, don't mess it up and wait, like I did, ok."

Odd smiled and said "no worries, it'll be fine, I'll tell her over the weekend."

Haru gave Odd a piece of paper with lots of numbers on it, he said "here's mine, Diana, and Crystal's cell phone numbers, so that way you can call Crystal anytime you want."

Odd took the piece from Haru and said "thanks Haru, I'll call her and ask her out."

Both Haru and Ulrich laughed alittle, Haru said, "you'll do fine," then Ulrich said "just be yourself and romantic."

Then both Ulrich and Odd went to their dorm, while Haru went home.

* * *

The next day, it was a Friday, Odd was pacing, and he was alittle nervous of what to say and what he should do.

Ulrich said to him "Odd, relax, it's not like she's gonna run away from you or anything."

"But I can't relax, what if she doesn't like me that much, like I like her, awww man!" Odd said while pacing faster.

Everyone had sweat drops on their heads.

Just then both Haru and Diana came through the school gates, both holding hands together as they were coming towards the group.

Then they all talked about both Odd and Crystal's situation.

Both Crystal and Junna came through the school gates, with a new student.

Everyone looked at the new student, some of the girls thought that he was cute.

Diana said "that can't be Andy, if that's Andy, then I'm surprised."

Junna said "yeah, it's Andy alright, Jeremy, Aelita, and I materialize Andy, so now, he's living with us now!"

Everyone in the group said together "cool!"

Haru said "I'll take him to the principle to get him to attend the school with us, I'll just say that he's a long distance cousin from my mom's side."

Then both Haru and Andy walked towards the office.

* * *

Meanwhile, X.A.N.A was attacking, he possessed another person that person went to the school.

* * *

After a few minutes, some of the students went to class; both Odd and Crystal were alone at the time.

They were both nervous of what to say and what to do.

Then Odd said "umm Crystal..."

"Yeah Odd?" she answered.

"Well, I have a confession to make..." Odd said nervously.

"What is it Odd, you can tell me," she said to Odd.

Odd said, "I like you a lot, will you go out with me!"

Crystal was surprised, she didn't know what to say, all she did was just stand there, saying nothing.

* * *

"I wonder how Crystal and Odd are doing now?" stated Diana.

"They're fine!" Haru smiled.

He had his hands on Diana's waist, as he chest was against her back.

"Yeah, I'm sure our stud will achieve his goal!" smiled Ulrich.

The group laughed.

* * *

Crystal was still in shock.

Odd was quiet and nervous.

Crystal's face began to lighten up.

Odd's face reacted surprised and relieved, when he saw Crystal's expression.

"Odd..." Crystal whispered.

Just then, she ran over, closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him.

Odd looked shocked as he was blushing, then he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Odd, I'd love to be your girlfriend!"

The two talked more.

"You see Odd, I've always had feelings for you, and it's just that..." Crystal said in a sad but happy voice.

Odd looked at her with a concerned look on his face, he said "just what Crystal, you can tell me, if it's something bad that you don't wanna tell, then I won't force you to tell me."

He said as he smiled at her, Crystal smiled back and said "thank you Odd, you're the best," she said as she was giving him a hug.

* * *

The group wanted to find out if both Odd and Crystal are together or just friends.

But if they were just friends than both Diana and Haru would do something for both Crystal and Odd to be together.

As they were getting closer to the spot to where both Odd and Crystal were, they all saw that Odd was on the ground conscious.

They all yelled his name, in a surprise and shocked voice.

They all ran towards him.

Ulrich shook his whole body, "Odd...Odd, wake up, what happened!"

Odd woke up and said in a low voice, "someone came up behind us, before we kissed, he came and took Crystal away, and knocked me out cold."

"It has to be X.A.N.A, no doubt about it," Jeremy said.

They all agreed, and Andy said, "I guess, he won't give up."

"Nope, he won't stop until he has both Aelita and you in his hands," Yumi said.

Then all of a sudden everyone's cell phone went off, they all had a message from X.A.N.A.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter...please review and tell me what you think of this chapter please.**

**And tell me what I should change or not change...or something like that...just don't go over board with the critizims please.**

**That's all that I have say..so please review nicely please.**

**Later Days my friends**


End file.
